Yet Another Lily James Story
by littlebit3
Summary: Lily and James become friends again after a time of not being friends... It turns to something more...Based in September of their 4th year.
1. Bunnies and Bangs

Yet Another Lily James Story Chapter 1: Bunnies and Bangs By: Littlebit  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own the plot, nothing else. Ok, I own Isabel too.  
  
Lily sighed as she walked into the Gryffindor common room. The common room was empty, except for James "Oh-I'm-so-great" Potter and some blonde girl he was making out with. Lily turned around to leave again, and was crawling back through the portrait entrance, when it suddenly opened and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin came tumbling through. They collapsed on top of Lily, laughing.  
  
'And did you see.?' Remus said, bursting into another fit of laughter.  
  
'I think he'll never get over it!' Sirius said through his laughter.  
  
'Hello? Would you two get off me?' Lily practically shouted. Sirius had his elbow in her stomach, and it was making it hard for her to breathe. Plus, of course, teenage boys weigh a lot.  
  
'Oops, sorry Lils, didn't see you down there,' Sirius said, helping Lily stand, before bursting back into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Boys. Never will understand them. Lily thought as she walked towards the portrait hole again. Suddenly there were a pair of arms around her, and she found herself lying on her back once more, looking up at Sirius. He wasn't laughing now.  
  
'Don't open that door.'  
  
I smiled,' Seriously, Sirius? Or do you just like sitting on top of me?'  
  
'No, I'm Serious. And I'm Sirius too, but that's not the point. Just don't open that door right now.'  
  
'Look. I have to go find Isabella. You know? The one lover boy over there ,' I nodded my head towards James and the blonde, 'dumped, rather harshly, at lunch.'  
  
She broke out of Sirius' grip and headed towards the door, leaving Sirius yelling 'Don't open the door! Lils! Well, don't say I didn't warn you.!  
  
He trailed off when he heard a bang. He walked towards the entrance and sighed.  
  
'Remus! James! Help me get her to the hospital wing!'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'You didn't warn me!,' Lily yelled when she opened up her two hours later.  
  
'I did too, and you know it. I said "Don't open that door" and what did you do? Open the door,' Sirius said grinning. 'But you have to admit, you do look pretty good.'  
  
'Give me a mirror.' If Sirius thought that she looked good.then what did she look like?  
  
Sirius gave her a mirror and she went pale. Or she would have gone pale-if it hadn't been for the fur.  
  
Sirius grinned again. 'I told you not to go through the portrait hole.'  
  
Lily was a pink neon fuzzy bunny (A/N: think Energizer bunny-- but glowing).  
  
'It was Malfoy. He was getting back at Remus and me for a prank we pulled.'  
  
He trailed off when he saw that James and Remus came through the hospital doors. Lily groaned and pulled her sheets over her head. 'Lils, they've already seen you.they help me get you to the hospital wing.' Sirius' muffled voice came through the sheets. Lily lowered her sheets to Remus' and James' smiling faces.  
  
James couldn't hold his laughter and ducked under Lily's bed. Lily heard him and stuck her head under the bed to yell at him. This made him laugh even more. Just seeing her fuzzy face upside down from the bed sent him into another fit of laughter.  
  
'What's all the commotion?,' Madam Poppy the new young hospital nurse asked. She was nice, but very strict. 'This little bunny needs some rest, so that she'll turn back to normal.'  
  
'And how long will it take before she's bouncing around normally again?,' James questioned, crawling out from under the bed.  
  
Poppy smiled, 'Don't worry young man, your girlfriend will be better in a matter of hours.'  
  
This caused everyone except Lily and Madam Poppy to laugh, James jumped into Lily's lap and exclaimed 'oh! yay! I can hardly wait!' and for Lily to practically scream, 'We are not dating!'  
  
James faked a sigh, 'Oh, she's just in denial.' and rubbed Lily's fur.  
  
Madam Poppy, seeing that Lily was getting upset, decided that it would be best of everyone left so Lily could get her rest.  
  
'Goodbye, my little bunny,' James said as he blew her a kiss from the doorway.  
  
When they were all gone, Lily relaxed and Madam Poppy preformed a spell that would transform her back into a normal person. As the spell started working, Lily thought about the day she had had. It had started normally enough.until James 'oh-I'm-so-great' Potter publicly broke up with Lily's best friend Isabel. So after classes were over, Lily went searching for her friend. That was when Lily was turned into a bunny. But the odd thing about the day was that Sirius, Remus and James seemed to be talking to her again. After second year, they sort of drifted apart. Of course, that was the year when everyone was changing and starting to grow up. But now.it felt as though those things had never happened. Then, of course, she knew she had changed a lot that summer.and she had gotten a lot of remarks from boys.  
  
Well, whatever, she thought ,As soon as my fur clears up, I'll go find Isabel and lend her a shoulder to cry on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily walked back to the common room later that night de-bunnied. She had missed dinner, and was thinking about going down to the Great Hall to try and get some food, when she turned the corner and saw Isabel making out with what appeared to be.Snape!  
  
'Um, Isabel?,' Lily said, shocked.  
  
Isabel looked up and blushed, 'I'll see you later ok?,' she smiled at Snape and he nodded, and walked down the hall.  
  
When he was out of earshot Isabel came over to Lily, 'Hey, what's up?'  
  
'What's up? What's up? You.I.you were making out with Snape!,' Lily stumbled on the words but was finally able to spit them out.  
  
'Yeah, I know,' she gushed, 'isn't he just adorable?'  
  
'Adorable? Snape? Um hello? Isabel? Please wake up from your little dream world. You're starting to scare me.'  
  
Isabel looked like she had just been slapped. 'You're just jealous that I've found someone that cares about me.'  
  
'Ok, listen, I know you're just upset with the fact that James broke up with you, but let's not do anything drastic, ok?'  
  
Isabel's face clouded over. 'That's it! Why do you always try to ruin my happiness? Who cares if it's Snape? I care about him! He's my boyfriend. And if you're going to make fun of him. then, fine, I'm not your friend anymore! Goodbye!' And with that she stormed off.  
  
Lily just stood there, before bursting into tears. She had just lost her best friend. Over Snape.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James was playing Exploding Snap with Remus near the fireplace. Sirius was *ahem* reading a book. Peter was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Sirius looked up from his upside down book just in time to see Lily walked through the portrait hole. But when he saw her face all the bunny jokes that he had thought of went straight out of his head. She ran up to her dormitory with tears in her eyes.  
  
'Um, guys?,' Sirius said, not taking his eyes off Lily's door.  
  
'Hold on.'  
  
BANG!  
  
'Ok, what?,' James said fixing his eyebrows with his wand. Remus was fixing a hole in his robes.  
  
'Uh, Lily just ran up to her dormitory, crying. Do you think that maybe we should.?' he trailed off, waiting for someone else to finish his sentence for him. 'I don't know. You know we aren't technically allowed in the girl's dormitory, after last time,' cut in Remus.  
  
'But has that ever stopped us before?,' James said grinning.  
  
'No, but McGonagall threatened to put a hex on the girl's dormitories if we tried to go in there again.Do you think she went through with it?,' came from Remus.  
  
'Yes! So what we need is a test bunny!,' said Sirius, hopping up and down. 'And since I'm just too important, and Moony help me on my last project. That leaves James! So get hopping buddy!'  
  
'Wait, why am I not important? Seriously Sirius. Go hop up there yourself,' James said, pretending to be mad. In a way, he was curious and wanted to find out what was wrong. He also missed Lily. He remembered how much fun they had had. But that had all changed when they all started to grow up, Lily going off with a bunch of girls.  
  
'Oh, come off it James, I know you want to do it,' Sirius said in his 'I- know-what-you-want-better-than-you-do-and-I'm-going-to-make-you-do-it' voice.  
  
'Fine, but I'm only doing it for you.'  
  
'Oh, yay! My little Jamsie is growing up!,' Sirius said, clasping his hands together and wiping away a tear.  
  
James looked annoyed, 'And if I get hexed.'  
  
'Yeah, yeah, yeah,' Sirius waved it away with his hand, 'Now, head back, shoulders straight. Salute solider!' Sirius saluted James and pretended to march away. James walked up the stairs to Lily's dormitory.  
  
No bang was heard.  
  
'Ok,' Sirius said clapping his hands together. 'Now that that's done, let's play some Exploding Snap!' Remus grinned and headed towards the couch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James knocked cautiously on Lily's door. He could hear her crying softly. 'Lily? It's James. Uh, I'm going to come in, ok?.And Lily? If you hear a bang, uh, it'll just be McGonagall hexing me, ok? Well, here it goes.'  
  
He closed his eyes and stepped inside. No hex!  
  
'Lily?' She was sitting on her bed, her back towards him. 'Are you ok?'  
  
'I'm fine,' she sniffed, 'why are you here?,' she asked, not turning around.  
  
He didn't move either. 'I just wanted to make sure you were ok.'  
  
'Well, I'm fine.' 'You're not a very good liar.'  
  
'I just don't want to tell you. You'll probably just go tell your friends.'  
  
'No I won't, and they used to be your friends too. And I know we aren't good friends now, but I do remember when we were. I miss that.'  
  
'Then why'd you start avoiding me after 2nd year?,' she asked, turning around to face him. Her eyes were red and swollen.  
  
'I didn't, you left us.'  
  
'No.you did.'  
  
They were shouting now.  
  
'Oh come off it James! You know you didn't want to hang out with me, I guess you thought you were to cool or something, and you just decided to cast me aside!'  
  
'I did not! You got too cool for us! You were the one that started hanging out with girls!'  
  
'So? Can I help it if I needed some friends that were girls? That was then and this is now! In case you haven't noticed. I'm a girl! And just because I became friends with Isabel didn't mean that I wanted to stop being friends with you.'  
  
'Oh,' said James, lowering his voice, 'I didn't look at it like that.'  
  
'Well, it doesn't really matter anymore I guess, seeing as how Isabel told me she's not my friend anymore.'  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry Lily.'  
  
'What? It wasn't your fault . Well, not fully'  
  
'How'd it happen?' he asked, coming closer to the bed.  
  
Lily moved over, to make room for James to sit down. James grinned and sat.  
  
BANG!  
  
Sirius and Remus ran up the stairs to find James lying on the floor frozen, with Lily kneeling beside him. She looked up, surprised, 'I think McGonagall hexed my bed.'  
  
Author's Note: Hello, hello. If I get like, 5 reviews I'll write more. Well, technically if I get one I'll most likely write more. Whatev, review. ( 


	2. Some Halloween

Yet Another Lily and James Story  
  
By:littlebit  
  
Chapter 2: Some Halloween  
  
DISCLAIMER: She owns them as people, I own them as....nothing (  
  
The days went by, and Lily started spending time with James, Remus, Sirius and Peter. Everytime she saw Isabel in the halls, or in class, Lily would get a pain in her heart and Isabel would just stick her nose up and walk away.  
  
The boys would always try to cheer her up, playing some trick, or by just being nice to her. But they didn't really understand what was troubling her. They were just boys, and they had had each other's company for years, as Lily had had with Isabel. She had tried explaining it to them, but it didn't really work.  
  
October came and it was time for Halloween. Lily had started to forget Isabel (ok, not forget- but get over) and was looking forward to having a good prank-filled Halloween with the boys.  
  
Which of course started with Sirius throwing a handful of Dungbombs into the common room early in the morning. Everyone was sort of mad at him for the rest of the day, but that didn't stop them from having fun.  
  
On their way to the library Remus bewitched some coat of arms to same rude things when people passed.  
  
When they did get to the library, they got kicked out almost immediately, because they weren't obeying the silence rule. So, they hung around all day, pissing people off, then they went to James' Quidditch practise.  
  
But of course Sirius caused trouble there too. It all started with pushing Joey (a third year who liked to watch the practises) down a few rows of chairs in the stands. He 'claimed' it was an accident. The trouble ended when Sirius broke his arm.  
  
He was trying to push Remus off the stands too, when Remus somehow was able to get out of Sirius' grip, and Sirius flew backwards, out of the stands, falling very, very far, and landing on the ground with a bang.  
  
The Quidditch players stopped their practise and flew over to him. He was unconious and they rushed up to the Hospital, where all four of us, James, Lily, Peter and Remus stayed all night. Some fun Halloween.  
  
  
  
Littlebit's Note: Sorry, this was stupid, but I'll get more into it next time- I promise. Upcoming chapters...James tries to get with Lily, Remus goes crazy over Sirius (find out later), and Peter disappears for awhile... Doesn't sound that exciting? I promise it'll be funny. In the meantime read 'Devil with An Angel's Face' or 'Why Me?'(- a story I cowrote, look in my favorite stories, of favourite authors (under J.Fo). Check 'em out, oh, and review!( 


End file.
